


猩红之梦

by mingfuandong



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Illusions, M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingfuandong/pseuds/mingfuandong
Summary: 原作剧情的捏造发展。我们的好医生乔纳森并没有足够的力量去面对最终之战，作为乔纳森的父亲和引导者，米尔汀为里德医生提供了一些“微小”的帮助。





	猩红之梦

**Author's Note:**

> pwp警告，cp为米尔汀×乔纳森·里德。有轻微的，幻觉中的抹布描写。  
> 巨ooc。ooc属于我，pwp没有逻辑（不是）
> 
> 这cp我觉得全世界应该只有我一个人喜欢（。

乔纳森悲哀的发现，他几乎已经快要适应潮湿腥臭的下水道了。离奇古怪的事件多半伴随着恶心与疯狂——而地下世界可以更糟，从他失去了拥抱太阳的资格开始，围绕在他身边的神秘力量便在不停将他引向该死的地下水路，引向一切疾病苦痛的开始。  
下水道里的气味十分刺鼻，湿热的空气几乎要把乔纳森冰冷的皮肤蒸出温度。更糟糕的，血裔抽动鼻翼，瞳孔微缩——他闻到了越来越浓郁的血腥味。极具侵略性的味道不同于任何人类或动物，乔纳森非常熟悉这个味道，正是这罪恶之血在他的脖子上烙下了吻痕，将他拖入不见天日的深渊：那是上古的纯血，乔纳森及一切伟大血裔的创造者——或者说，父亲。  
猩红的怪物在不远处等待着，细小的血珠在空气中翻滚，血腥味刺激着年轻的血裔，他的视野被红色充斥着，嗜血和兽性在心脏深处欣喜地鼓动。口渴，饥饿，诸多病态的感官若隐若现地探出了苗头。没有哪一个瞬间要比现在更让乔纳森认清：他是人类的死者，却作为一头野兽活着。仍然强大的理智让负罪感无限放大，乔纳森很疲惫了，为发生在他身上的一切。他厌恶永生者的身份，厌恶将一切苦痛加诸其身的上古者——但是瘟疫需要被终结，身为唯一有能力阻止凶星的吸血鬼医生里德，他没有太多时间去颓废。  
“别再往前了，孩子，你这是自寻死路。”上古者拦在了乔纳森面前，仿佛看不出乔纳森对他的厌恶，用慈父一样温和平缓的语气劝诫他的孩子。  
乔纳森已经听厌了对方悦耳又罪恶的声音，上古者晦涩的歌谣从他被转化那天起就不时在脑海中响起，侵扰着他紧绷的神经：“终于来了！我还想着什么时候能再见到你。”他的语气中控制不住地带上了情绪，“离我远点，我们没什么好商量的。”  
“停下来，孩子！在你做好充分准备之前，你无法对抗这个被放逐到这片土地的怪物。我不能让你这么做！”上古者确实关心着自己的孩子——这点让乔纳森感到十分违和，他倒更相信对方只是在意这片土地的安危。  
至于力量上的不足。这点他自己再清楚不过，道德和人性让他拒绝吸血，于是他作为怪物的那一面便残忍地展现出了后果：作为一个血裔，乔纳森过分地虚弱了。他已经记不清自己有多少次被卫士们击倒在路边，然后复活，带着火焰留下的伤口狼狈地逃回医院。  
——简直就像某些离奇神话里提到的狮蚁兽，这种可悲的生物被互相排斥的两种本能折磨，最终只能在饥饿和矛盾中荒谬地死去。  
但是乔纳森做了所有他能做的，他相信他所制作的血清可以弥补力量上的差距。不管怎样，这个被诅咒的身体也许不够强壮，但却拥有十足的技巧——战斗绝不是什么难掌握的技能，尤其对于血裔来说。医生有自信让这场疯狂的瘟疫停止。  
于是乔纳森对上古者说：“我已经做了充足的准备。”  
上古者——米尔汀·维尔特摇了摇头，不容拒绝地抓住了乔纳森的手腕。年轻的血裔还想要挣扎，但上古者的下一个动作让他僵住了身体，一动也不敢动——米尔汀的手掌，那双血液构成的手掌，一点点融进了乔纳森的胸腔，在指尖刚刚能够触摸到那团跳动的血肉的地方停了下来。乔纳森要疯了，恐惧和兴奋在同一个瞬间绽放，他的要害被完完全全地暴露在了他人之手，他能感受到温热的血液在皮肤上，肋骨上，甚至心脏的薄膜上触碰，血腥味由于对方的靠近变得更加浓烈，几乎到了刺鼻的程度。身体的本能开始复苏，对血液的渴望在每一个毛孔炸开，被理智压抑了太长时间的不满足在如此激烈的刺激下开始加倍反噬，让他的身体颤抖。乔纳森感到一阵眩晕，心脏的跃动在米尔汀的手掌下越发强烈。混沌在吞噬着医生的理智，让他的獠牙不自觉地露出了嘴唇。  
太可鄙了。乔纳森绝望地想，但是他已经太久没有进食，血液对于他拥有致命的吸引力——而老鼠根本不能带来充实和力量。  
米尔汀在他的子代理智崩裂前收回了手，他没有对乔纳森冲他伸出的獠牙做任何反应——这位经验者似乎不会对任何事有激烈反应，他只是用像往常一样从容的语调说：“你的心脏还不够强壮，我的勇士。饥饿的猎人必难长久。”  
“从医院的仓库开始你就在引诱我吸血。”生死一线的体验几乎要惹恼这位英国绅士，乔纳森的耐心在米尔汀面前完全失效，他真的厌倦了这种对话，他也许永远都不能和米尔汀相互理解，认知和身份的差距在他们之间划出了一道深不见底的鸿沟，而玛丽的尸体埋葬在深渊之下，让裂隙再也没有合拢的可能。杀死玛丽的如此重担，乔纳森一生都会背负着，他不打算把罪责全部推给上古者，但他也没办法彻底放下一切，平和地面对面前这个某种意义上的始作俑者。生命如何去理解无机质的土地？被犁断的蠕虫如何去原谅犁？他和米尔汀之间就是这样了。  
“我不会背弃希波克拉底誓言。”最后乔纳森说，失去了和米尔汀交流的欲望，“够了，请让开，让我去解决凶星，结束这场灾难。”  
但是上古者不容拒绝——“红皇后”的每一次苏醒都会带来灾难，但不是每一次灾难都可以被解决。米尔汀非常清楚什么样的血裔可以与凶星抗衡，什么样的不能。他拦住了乔纳森：“我能理解一个孩子对父母的怨怼，但我要让我们唯一的希望准备充足地去面对他的命运。”  
“那么，告诉我你能为我做什么。”医生最后还是妥协了。  
“我会给予你充实的力量，和你强健的心灵相称。”米尔汀的躯体慢慢包裹住了乔纳森，血液从四面八方注入进来，轻柔地挤压着年轻血裔的皮肤，“我就是血液，我的孩子，也许这会让你更乐意接受。你要回想每一次从睡梦中醒来，都让自己更加强大。”  
被米尔汀裹住的感觉太过诡异，乔纳森已经开始抵触了，但猩红的液体像触手一样缠绕着乔纳森的四肢，在脉搏跳动处摩擦着，温柔地化解了他所有的挣扎。一些触手钻进了乔纳森的袖口，慢慢沿着手臂爬上，从领口探出，在敏感的脖子上磨蹭。血液刺激着乔纳森的感官，他的嘴唇颤抖，獠牙已经在不知不觉中伸了出来。他开始回想，好让自己的注意力转移到除吸血之外的东西上——一直以来他都是这么熬过饥饿的。他想起了斯旺西医生，这个让瘟疫变得完全失控的罪犯向初生的血裔展现出的不可思议的热情和友善；他想起了多罗丝护士，多么坚强而正直的女士，她值得更多、更好、更伟大的东西；他想起了自己的妹妹和伊丽莎白，这两个性格截然不同，却同样在他生命中占有沉重的分量的姑娘；他想起了——  
沿着大腿向下腹攀爬的触手打断了他的思维。  
“！……米尔汀！你在做什么……！”大腿根部传来的瘙痒把乔纳森的理智从饥渴中拉回了几分，他隐约感觉现在的发展已经脱离正轨了，他奋力挣扎了起来，但越来越多的触手缠绕上了他的身体，紧紧禁锢住了医生的四肢，让他动弹不得。  
“不要抗拒，我的孩子，接受他。你要完成如此高尚的行动，必须足以抵抗我们可怖母亲的怒火。”米尔汀的声音在乔纳森耳中响起。与此同时，那条在敏感处徘徊的触手迅速缠上了乔纳森的阴茎，根本不给可怜的医生反应时间便快速摩擦了起来。  
“住手！不……不……停下！”乔纳森绷紧了肌肉，徒劳地扭动着腰部想要摆脱这疯狂的羞辱，但只能让情况更糟，触手在他的挣扎中猛地收紧，尖端甚至狠狠擦过了医生敏感的龟头。乔纳森睁大了眼睛，发出一声压抑的喘息。他身上的衣物还是完好的，完全勃起的阴茎把裤子顶起了一个包袱，血液在他身上游走时慢慢浸透了布料，让衣服紧紧贴在了乔纳森身上，这让绅士的医生看上去比平时性感多了，也让触手在他皮肤上的行径更加显眼。几根触手在乔纳森的胸口蠕动着，沿着乳晕打圈，配合着阴茎上摩擦的节奏来回挑拨褐色的乳头。血液的味道让乔纳森始终处于煎熬中，一条该死的更为粗壮的触手甚至在他的嘴唇上来回摩擦，让血沿着他的嘴角一路流到了脖子。乔纳森喘息着，感到前所未有的羞耻，米尔汀的行为过于赤裸，让他根本无法想象接下来到底要发生什么——这太疯狂了！  
乔纳森再次挣扎了起来，甚至不那么绅士地说了脏话：“放开！该死的…米尔汀……唔！”上古者好像实在不想去安抚自己不愿去理解去倾听的勇士了，他直接让那条粗壮的触手趁机插入了乔纳森张开的嘴巴，把拒绝和抱怨的话语塞回了医生的喉咙里。虽然触手是流动的血液组成的，但它还是过于粗了，几乎塞满了医生的整个口腔，乔纳森的舌头推拒着，却只能让整个过程看上去像口交一样色情，过于深入的触碰让他感到反胃，何况他的身下还有数不清的触手在身体各处蠕动，挑拨着他最原始的欲望。那几条触手还是不愿意放过乔纳森的阴茎和乳头，甚至有变本加厉的趋势。他的乳头完全挺立，被触手缠绕起来挤压拉扯，还有几条细长的触手不停挠着从包裹下露出来的已经充血的乳尖。至于阴茎——乔纳森开始颤抖了，含糊的拒绝从他的嘴边泄露出来：他感觉到一条触手正在用尖端触探他的尿道口，那个小孔讨好似的开合着，吐出透明的粘液。阴茎上一紧一松的挤压让持续的快感冲击着医生的大脑，乔纳森想要挣扎后退，但触手却追着敏感的尿道口摩擦，然后毫不留情地钻进了尿道，缓慢地向更深处探去。尖叫被口腔里的巨物堵了回去，乔纳森只能在喉咙深处发出微弱的呜咽。他想射，非常想，但米尔汀堵死了他身上唯一的发泄途径。  
“我的帮助只能到这里，剩下的你要自己完成。”米尔汀的声音在乔纳森的耳旁——而不是脑海里响起，依然被情欲和饥饿折磨的乔纳森被几乎贴在耳边的震动刺激地颤了一下，他眼前的血红没有褪去，他看到米尔汀收回了大部分血液，重新组成了人形的躯体。但那根粗大的触手依然塞在乔纳森嘴里，尿道里的也是，还有少数血液支撑着他无力的身体。  
“喝下去，一饮而尽。（Drink at this river，dry it all.）”  
细细的涓流从触手上分离下来流入了乔纳森的咽喉，带着甜腻的腥味让他从心里感到厌恶，但是他的天性——无论是作为吸血鬼的嗜血，还是作为生物对饥饿和无力的恐惧，都让他欢欣地痛饮着他所不承认的父亲带给他的恩惠。  
太可鄙了。乔纳森再次悲哀地想。他能感受到充实，感受到温暖，感受到力量，但是，通过饮血——肉体和精神的分离感让发过誓言的医生感到痛苦。他只能让自己专注于眼前的行动，只要能击败凶星，结束这场瘟疫，他就可以拯救英国。  
“闭上眼睛休息一会吧，我的勇士。你的梦境会帮助你获得力量。”米尔汀的声音变得飘渺起来，仿佛是从幽静的山谷里传来的回声，这样的声音乔纳森并不陌生——他在魅惑那些不愿吐露真言的人类时也是用的这样的声音。  
上古者的魅惑是乔纳森这样的初生血裔不能抵抗的，且淫邪的仪式也让医生疲惫不堪，于是他缓缓闭上了眼睛，感受着不同以往的满足和强壮。  
但上古者的血不会那么温和地让已经饱受折磨的医生得到他想要的。  
乔纳森的眼前先是闪过了几个人影，斯旺西医生的，麦卡勒姆的，圣徒肖恩的，还有其他似人非人的形状飘荡着，他无法辨认。然后他感到有谁在触碰自己的身体——他的衣服自始至终都穿在身上，而这次的触摸像是穿透了阻碍，直接接触到了乔纳森的皮肤。  
“米尔汀……不，你又想做什么。”乔纳森抬起沉重的眼皮，但他身旁谁都没有，只有米尔汀站在不远处注视着这里。触碰还在继续，从一开始的轻柔变得更加用力，毫无章则地落在身体的每一个部位。乔纳森的身上什么都没有，但那该死的触感过于真实，让他没办法把它当成幻觉，而且医生惊恐的感受到在他身上抚摸的是人类的手掌，属于复数个人类个体的。  
“我什么都没有做，孩子。”米尔汀声音里的柔和和他本人的行动十分不相称，他只是站在一边，近乎残酷地注视着自己子代的煎熬，“你的梦境可以带来任何感受，你的身体里有这片大地的血液，在猩红之河里流淌着生灵的愿望和罪恶——会在你的梦境中折射出来的，一定与你相关。”  
不行，不能再来了，我要受不了了。乔纳森已经听不清米尔汀在说什么了，身上激烈的触感已经让未得到情欲上满足的医生濒临疯狂，这些手掌带给乔纳森的并不是色情的抚摸，也不是疼痛的拷打，而仅仅只是触摸，像是人与人之间最正常不过的肢体接触。但当这种接触浓缩起来，无数的人在不同的地方进行的不同的接触全部同时爆发，这些触摸便成为了一种全新的折磨。  
他梦境在重现他曾经历的感受。  
这点是乔纳森的脸上出现了太阳灼烧的疼痛，下颌紧接着被一双有力的手紧紧掐住后才反应过来的。  
那是麦卡勒姆。接着他又辨认出了斯旺西医生在祈求自己给予其怜悯的时候在小臂上的抓握，圣徒肖恩在被转化时在手腕上的吮吸，伊丽莎白在宅邸里呈现给他的心脏的跳动，还有玛丽，他的玛丽，在尸堆里发现了他不死的哥哥时，给了他的那个温暖的拥抱。  
再然后，他的阴茎被一双再熟悉不过的手握住了——他自己的手。  
医生崩溃地呜咽出声，抬起手臂捂住了自己的双眼。被自己强制撸动性器的感官冲击让他大脑瞬间空白。乔纳森觉得荒唐极了，这诡异的发展让他的思维失控，但原始的快感在耻辱的催化下汹涌而来，而他除了感受，什么都不能做。幻觉中的触摸完全不顾及乔纳森现在的感受，他的阴茎里还堵着东西，任何施加在上面的抚摸都会转化成难耐的刺痛，那双手在涨红的性器上摩擦，动作越来越快，越来越粗鲁，也成功让乔纳森忍受不住地嘶吼着痛哭。幻觉好像没有尽头，缓慢却强硬地撕扯着乔纳森的全身。  
“好了，我的孩子，你不能再沉浸在梦境里了，我会给我们的勇士最后的帮助。”米尔汀的声音再次响起时，乔纳森几乎是感受到了救赎。于是当上古者褪下他的裤子，掰开他的双腿，把性器缓缓插进他柔软的屁股里时，他混沌的大脑没有感到丝毫抗拒，他甚至轻轻环住米尔汀的肩膀，欣悦地接受了那根触感诡异的血液阴茎。  
假如作为一个情人，米尔汀真的很温柔，他保持着一个温和的频率，不急不缓地操着他子代的后穴，每一次都能恰到好处地刮擦到内部的敏感点，却又不过分地给予无法承受的快感——显然这和他之前的所作所为不太相称——但谁知道呢，也许那只是他匪夷所思的古老仪式，而医生的痛苦并不在他的预料之内。  
乔纳森看上去很享受这种做爱方式，他低声喘息着，随着米尔汀的抽插轻轻晃动，而上古者也没有让他的子代失望，他一点点加快了频率，但却总在乔纳森的接受范围内，快感慢慢积累了起来，让乔纳森时不时发出几声压抑的呻吟。这本该是一个不错的结尾，米尔汀完成了他的仪式，他的勇士变得强大，而医生也终于得到了安抚和满足，但事情有时候总是不太完美——乔纳森的阴茎还被东西堵着。  
在快感即将到达顶峰时，年轻的血裔央求着他的创造者让自己解脱，但米尔汀拒绝了，他继续在乔纳森的屁股里进出，并轻轻拉开了对方徒劳地在性器上制造伤痕的手。乔纳森的声音里带着浓重的鼻音，他再次央求米尔汀：“请……别这样……让我射吧……”“这是你必须忍受的，我的勇士。”米尔汀也再次拒绝，他安抚地亲了一下乔纳森的额头，像每一个安慰自己过于年轻的儿子的慈父那样。但乔纳森并不需要这个，他已经祈求了对方两次，而要他再去求饶，他做不到。可怜的医生只好咬着嘴唇忍耐，想要凭借强大的意志力撑过这场甜蜜的折磨。  
“好吧。”见此上古者还是做出了退让，像他之前每一次做的那样，“小小的不足不会带来太大影响。”  
米尔汀慢慢抽出了那条让乔纳森受尽折磨的触手，用稍显强烈的撞击将他的子代送上了高潮。乔纳森终于迎来了过于迟到的射精，漫长的忍耐让这次高潮异常的绚烂，乔纳森感觉自己在大声呻吟着，但耳边的轰鸣和大脑瞬间的空白让他无法确定自己在做什么。当漫长的快感褪去，乔纳森依然在米尔汀的怀里平复着喘息，许久不能起身。  
米尔汀仔细为自己的孩子整理好了衣服，他甚至还有模有样地帮乔纳森扣好了腰带。他做了所有他该做，他能做的：“你的最终任务在隧道的尽头等着你。我一直都知道，你承担得起这挑战，我的勇士！”  
“勇敢点，我的孩子。”米尔汀注视着坚强的医生从情欲中缓了过来，然后便慢慢消失在了空气中。  
乔纳森支撑着自己站了起来，他确确实实感受到了身体内流淌的力量，但身上被血液浸得湿漉漉的衣服和乱七八糟的勒痕让乔纳森忍不住咕哝了一句混蛋。血裔的身体让他迅速回到了最佳状态，他跳跃到了前方的隧洞上——  
这场瘟疫该结束了。


End file.
